


A Jaime Lannister POV (Season 8)

by rashmi_vaidya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Language, F/M, Past Violence, Valonqar Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashmi_vaidya/pseuds/rashmi_vaidya
Summary: In Season 7 of Game of Thrones, it was revealed that Cersei, who is pregnant with Jaime's child, had no intentions of keeping her promise to Tyrion of lending the Lannister Army to fight with Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow against the dead. In stead she plotted with Euron Greyjoy behind Jaime's back to buy 20,000 men of the Golden Company with the help of Iron Bank and use Euron's Iron Fleet to ferry them from Essos to King's Landing.Cersei humiliated Jaime and threatned to kill him if he walked away from her. Jaime, furious about the betrayal and the humiliation, walks away anyway and leaves King's Landing to go fight in the North.This story is a Jaime Lannister Point-Of-View chapter which occurs after the last episode of Season 7 of Game of Thrones series. This is what I think will happen in Season 8. Keep reading to find out more.





	A Jaime Lannister POV (Season 8)

JAIME

 

He was standing in the bathtub, submerged up to his waist, hair dripping wet with water. The tub was in the centre of the bathhouse which was dark and quiet. There were no windows to give in any light. He turned back to see if there was any door, and he saw her. She was on the other side of the tub. And he realised that she was just as naked as he was.

Brienne, with her brittle yellow hair and muscular arms, was looking at him. Her eyes were fixated on him, but she seemed lost deep into thoughts. “Brienne”, he called, and took a step towards her. That broke her pensive. She was suddenly aware of her nakedness, and lowered herself into her water, just enough to keep her head above.

“Don’t bother. I’m not interested”, he said to ease her distress and took another step towards her. Another step. And another. The water was cold until now, but it was slowly getting warmer, more comfortable. Even the room had started to get a little brighter. Maybe he was getting accustomed to the darkness. Or maybe it was her presence that was making the room seem a little more bearable.

She looked as if she was fighting a battle in her head. She wanted to ask him something. Her troubled eyes were searching his, looking for some answers. He thought he knew the question. But it was okay. She need not worry about any answers. Not right now.

Another step. The water was hot now. One more step. And finally Jaime was next to her. He looked at the freckles speckled across her cheeks and brow. And for the first time, he noticed that her eyes were blue. Large and trusting. So gullible. And so true. Unlike…

He suddenly felt a twitch in his right hand. The water had started to boil. He looked down at his sides and saw that his hand was whole again. A sword clutched tightly in it. The beautiful Valyrian steel had black and red ripples on it. The pommel was a golden lion’s head, with red ruby eyes. It was the Oathkeeper. He had given it to Brienne sometime back, for she, like the sword, was an oathkeeper. He looked up at her, but she was gone. The bathhouse was gone. He was in the throne room wearing his golden armor and the white Kingsguard cloak.

“Burn them all, burn them all!” he heard the Mad King shout. “BURN THEM ALL!”

The yelling was driving Jaime insane. The Mad King was ordering his pyromancer to set the Wildfire ablaze. Jaime couldn’t let that happen. He had to stop Aerys from torching King’s Landing. He raised the Oathkeeper in one swift motion and drove it through the Mad King’s back. The Mad King yelled and yelled, and finally fell silent. Satisfaction spread through Jaime’s heart. Finally it was over.

He began pulling the sword out of the corpse. The slender waist was still oozing blood. The long golden hair falling gracefully from the dead frame of his sister. Cersei!

Nooo!

Jaime woke with a start and jolted back to reality, in the Red Keep. His forehead was covered with sweat. He looked outside. It was already morning. He agonizingly got up and started dressing up.

It was Cersei’s letter two days back that had made him abandon his ride to the North. He was journeying on the Kingsroad with a few faithful men, when a raven flew past him, stopping on a nearby tree waiting for them to approach. Jaime realised it was a letter from the Red Keep.

 

“Come at once. Help me. Save me. Our unborn child is dead, and I need you now as I have never needed you before.

– Cersei.”

 

A shiver had risen up Jaime’s body when he read the letter. That was no good news. Cersei must be in a mess. He must turn back! He ordered his men to continue without him to Winterfell and await instructions, while he turned back for the capital. He headed to King’s Landing, deciding to stay there for three days to join Cersei’s grief, and then ride back North to fight against the dead, just as he had promised.

The day before, when Jaime reached the Red Keep, he found that Cersei had locked herself in her chambers. She wouldn’t come out, nor let anyone in. Not the Mountain, not Qyburn, not even Jaime, even though it was she who had summoned him. She refused to eat, and refused to attend to any matters. The Queen had demanded solitude, and no one was to disturb her in her sorrow.

Jaime finished dressing up. He fastened his golden hand to his stump and tied his sword to his waist. He left his room to look for Cersei. The Mountain was not outside her chambers, which was a little odd. He went inside without knocking. Cersei was at the table, writing something into a piece of paper. A letter perhaps, Jaime thought, ordering someone to slit the Dragon Queen’s throat maybe, or plotting once again with Euron Greyjoy. She wasn’t crying anymore, which was a good sign. But she looked pale and weak. Qyburn had told him the previous day that she lost a lot of blood due to the miscarriage.

Cersei turned around when she heard Jaime enter. Her face was almost white, lips pale. Her cheeks were colourless, stained with tear tracks which had now dried up. Her eyes were swollen and filled with hatred. At the sight of Jaime, she quickly grabbed the letter and crumbled it in her fist.

“I hear you are leaving tomorrow,” she said to Jaime.

“Yes.”

She looked away, clearly enraged. “You will not. Not until I command you.”

Jaime knew better than to argue right now, so he let the subject drop.

“Where’s Ser Gregor?” he asked.

“He swore an oath to me, and unlike you, he is following my commands.”

“So I take it he is off to torture someone else to death? What about Septa Unella?”

“I had her killed. Ser Gregor had enough entertainment.”

Silence followed. Cersei paced the room up and down. She was restless about something. Jaime didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t truly grieve for the dead child. He was never a good father.

But he knew Cersei was not like him. She was a fierce mother who would do anything to protect her children, keep them safe. She would not think twice before killing someone if it meant her children’s life. Her enemies would hear her roar, hear her loud, just as was promised on the golden sigil of the Lannister house. She was a true lioness who would kill to guard her cubs. But all three were dead now. And so was the child who couldn’t even enter the world. Jaime understood her grief, her anger, and her frustration.

Cersei paced more rapidly now, thinking to herself, speaking loud. “The silver bitch burned Randyll Tarly and his son alive. Other cowards from Lannister army have bent the knee to her. All the houses in the North, the Boltons, the Arryns and the Tullys, have rallied to support that bastard Snow. The Freys are finished. The Martells gone. Tyrells wiped out. We only have Euron’s fleet and the Iron Bank at our backs, and I am using them to our benefit.

“Father always said that some battles are won with swords and spears, some are won with quills and ravens,” she continued. “And I am going to win ours with gold.”

She stopped and faced Jaime. “Before you stormed off to fight for the Stark boy and his new queen, you ridiculed me. You said that up North, either the dead will win or the living will, and then they will come for us. Let them come.” Cersei smirked. Her eyes were full of loathing.

“The Golden company is on it’s way to King’s Landing. I have commissioned Qyburn to build more of those ballistas to kill the bitch’s dragons. Qyburn is formulating more and more barrels of Wildfire every day. Let them come South. I will set them on fire. I will burn them all!”

The Mad King’s yells resounded in Jaime’s head once again. He pursed his lips tight and tried to keep his composure. It would be disastrous to challenge Cersei at this moment. She is not in her senses, he thought, she is tormented by the loss of another child.

Cersei continued to talk. “Our enemies will die. The dead or the living, it doesn’t matter. When they come at our gates, I will make their fate as imminent as the Great Sept of Baelor. The Golden company will fight off anyone that escapes. And the Iron Fleet will defend the harbour and the sea. And once it’s all over, I will kill that filthy pirate. He doesn’t deserve me.” She raised her hands, already victorious, “I shall remain the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Westeros will be ours!”

Everything she said was unsettling. “You are talking of killing thousands of people!”

“Thousands or more, I don’t care. You and I are the only Lannisters left.”

“You forget Tyrion.”

She eyed him with disgust. “I always knew you had a soft spot for him. That wicked imp.”

“I know you hate him, but he is still our brother. He knows that the greater danger lies in the North”

“Do you mock me?” Cersei spat at his feet. Her voice rose. “You did nothing when that vile monster was bringing disgrace to our family. He killed Mother. He killed our father! And you let him escape for it! He killed my Joffrey.”

“Olena Tyrell was-”

“He was the reason Myrcella was shipped off to Dorne like some cheap whore! And she too was killed. You couldn’t protect her. Your own daughter. You just watched like a coward as she dropped dead in your arms. You don’t have it in you to destroy our enemies, but I do. I punished the Tyrells, I punished the High sparrow and his little servants, I punished that bitch Ellaria Sand for murdering my sweet daughter.”

Cersei was getting hysterical. She began shaking. Was it from rage or weakness, Jaime did not know.

Jaime closed his eyes. He was back in the throne room. The dead king lay at his feet. He knew he broke his oath, a stain to his honor. But he did what no one would have done. He sat on the Iron Throne thinking about his next steps, when Eddard Stark rode in with his men, gliding silently, looking at Jaime with disdain, cold judgement in his eyes. “By what right does a wolf judge the lion!” he wanted to scream at Stark. But he didn’t. It was all in the past. The Mad king was dead, and so was the honorable Eddard Stark. Jaime took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Cersei was silent again.

“Who is that letter for?” Jaime asked, looking at Cersei’s closed fist. She seemed to have not heard the question.

“Fate has always loved playing a cruel joke on me. But not anymore. I thought I had defied it but I was wrong. I won’t let it win again. Tyrion will have no choice but die. I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and no one disobeys me! Not even fate!”

“Tyrion? You are having him killed!”

“I have sent Ser Gregor for your favourite sibling,” she said licking her lips. Her face twisted in a menacing smile, taunting Jaime. “And I summoned you here to the capital to make sure you won’t let him escape death once again.”

She is mad! Jaime thought.

“Not Tyrion, not our little brother! You are out of your senses!”

“I wish I could have killed him years ago.”

No!

Jaime didn’t know when his feet carried him to her, nor when his gold hand struck hard across her cheek. Cersei stumbled down with the blow, shocked at the sudden attack. With his good hand Jaime grabbed her slender neck and he squeezed. Squeezed very hard. Not blinking once. Cersei let go off the crumpled paper and clawed at her neck, trying to fight for dear life, coughing, choking, struggling for breath. She was already pale and weak. Her resistance hardly helped.

Her legs wiggled, her face turned purple. It reminded him of Joffrey. She gasped for air, and then just as suddenly as it had started, it all ended. Cersei was dead. His sister, his beloved sister, was gone. The one for whom he pushed that little kid from the window, the one for whom he had joined Kingsguard, the one for whom he gave up his right to marry and gave up his claim to Casterly Rock. It was all for her, for she was all he had cared for. Cersei, with whom he had shared a womb, was no more. Killed at his own hands. A Kingslayer, once again.

Tears welled up in Jaime’s eyes. He let go of the limp neck. Cersei’s eyes were still wide open. The ghost of frenzy still etched on her dead face.

Jaime’s gaze fell on the crumpled piece of paper that lay next to her body. He picked it up and straightened it. The piece which was blotted with Cersei’s tears was no letter, for it was addressed to no one.

 

“Six-and-ten for him, three for you. Gold will be their crowns and gold their shrouds. And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you.”

 

Jaime could not speak the ancient language, but he knew enough to understand that valonqar in High Valyrian, meant ‘little brother’. Him. Jaime. The old prophecy had finally come true.

 

– Rashmi Vaidya.

 

Disclaimer: All events described above are a work of fiction, born in the mind of a huge fan. These events are based on fan theories and the storyline from “Game of Thrones” television series and “A Song Of Ice And Fire” novels by George R. R. Martin. The views and opinions expressed in this article are my own and this may not be how the actual story unfolds. I do not intend to hurt any person or their beliefs. I merely want to entertain fans like me while they await the new GoT season/ASOIAF novels.

 

Let me know if you like it. Thanks!


End file.
